


Seduced by Coffee

by DellaMoore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Gabriel (Supernatural), Baristas, College Student Sam Winchester, M/M, No Smut, Pick-Up Lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DellaMoore/pseuds/DellaMoore
Summary: After a bad break up, Sam finds a cute barista that keeps leaving bad pick up lines on his morning coffee.





	1. Morning Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, but this story will contain no smut. I know that's unusual for my writing, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Sam stood waiting in line, tapping his foot as the lady in front of him droned on and glanced at his watch. He was going to be late for class if they didn’t hurry up. Finally the woman left and he stepped up, giving his order to a short guy with golden hair who looked up at him with a flirty grin.

“What’s your name?”

“Sam.” He stepped to the side as the guy went about making his drink and another barista stepped up to take the next order. Sam lost himself in his phone until his name was called. The golden haired barista handed him a cup with a saucy wink. Sam chuckled and started walking to his class. 

The barista had been cute. Longish golden brown hair that looked ridiculously soft and golden eyes that practically danced with mischief. He had a stocky, well rounded build and was at  _least_ half a foot shorter than Sam’s impressive 6’4” stature. He seemed playful and the very opposite of his ex-boyfriend. Speaking of whom, the prick was sitting in Sam’s usual seat in class, leaving him to either sit next to the blonde or take the empty seat in the back where he wouldn’t be able to hear a damn thing. The man simply smirked as he caught Sam’s eye. Glowering the whole way, Sam sat next to the blonde. He couldn’t let his grade suffer because the other man couldn’t accept the fact that they’d broken up.

“Hiya, Sammy.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“You never used to mind.” He had a devilish grin, one Sam used to find immensely attractive but now it just made him want to punch the asshole.

“Fuck off, Luce.” He said, turning his attention to the teacher who’d just walked in. He staunchly ignored the piercing blue eyes that continued to stare at him.

“What’s that on your cup?” He asked, yanking it from Sam’s hand. “Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?” He read the words aloud. Sam hadn’t looked at the cup before, thinking it just had his name written on it. He flushed slightly at the words the golden eyed barista had written on the paper cup.

“Just a joke.” He snapped, snatching the cup back from the blonde.

“I should hope.” Luce sneered, “That’s utter crap.”

“Mr. Novak, would you please refrain from speaking in my class.” The professor snapped, cheering Sam up that Luce got yelled at like a misbehaved child.

The rest of the class passed peacefully enough. Luce pouted quietly in his seat, occasionally shooting glances Sam’s way. Sam though had trouble listening to Economics, he was too busy thinking about the words scrawled across his cup in sloppy, loopy letters and the man who’d written them. Was the man flirting with him? Or was it just a joke? Perhaps he did stuff like this on a regular basis just to mess with people? He decided right then and there that he’d be stopping there on his way to class the next morning. 

“So who wrote that?” Luce asked as they were packing up.

“I told you it was a joke.”

“With who?”

“None of your damn business. You were always too fucking possessive.”

“Because. You. Are. Mine.” Luce growled, hand clutching Sam’s arm painfully hard. 

He yanked his arm from the man’s grasp, growling out his response. “Not anymore. Leave me alone.”

*******

Over the next week he figured out the barista’s schedule. He stopped every morning, hoping to get a look at the guy. After finding him busy in the back most of the week, Sam was beginning to think that it had just been a one-time event and though he was a little disappointed, he wasn’t surprised. 

The next Monday he stopped in for his coffee, pleased to see his little crush standing bored at the register. The little bell dinged above the door and he saw the short guy perk up at the sight of him. Logic told him that he would’ve been happy to see any customer, but a small part of his brain believed that the man was happy to see him specifically. He gave his order and the shorter man took his money and hurried to make the drink. A few more people came in after him and another man came out of the back of the store to help.

“Sammy!” The barista sing-songed his name. Sam grimaced at the nickname. The man handed him his drink before hurrying back to work. Sam looked down and smiled at the words written on his cup.  _I hope you know CPR_ _because you take my breath away._ He hurried off to class, careful to sit as far from Luce as he could. He sighed as he settled next to his friend.

“Hello, Sam.” Cas grinned, looking up from his book.

“Hey, man. Your brother is driving me bat shit.”

Cas looked over at the blonde sitting across the room glaring at them. “I’m sorry, Sam.”

“It’s not your fault he’s a psycho.”

“I did try to warn you.”

“And I should have listened to you, Cas. Would’ve saved me a lot of trouble.” He pulled out his books and settled down. “Although, look at this.” He handed over the cup and watched as Cas read over the words.

“I do not understand. Why would CPR be necessary in this situation, is ‘you take my breath away’ not a metaphor?”

Sam laughed, “It’s a pickup line, Cas. It’s not supposed to make sense.”

“What is the point of it then?”

Sam shook his head. “It’s to show someone that you’re interested in them.”

“Why don’t they just say that they’re interested in a person?”

“I don’t know how you deal with Dean.” Sam laughed again. “You have so much to learn about pop culture.”

“Why must I learn that?”

“That way you don’t have to be confused.” He took back the cup, sipping the hot liquid. 

“Who wrote you a pick up line on a cup of coffee?”

“A guy in a coffee shop. It’s the second time he’s done it too.”

“And this expresses his interest in you?”

“Yep.”

“Why does he not just tell you he is interested? That is how Dean asked me out.”

“Cas, Dean attempted to flirt with you and hit on you for months before he gave up and asked bluntly.”

“Really?”

Sam laughed until the professor began class.


	2. Regular Trends

Gabriel grinned when he saw his favorite customer walk in. The little bell ringing in the muted quiet of the early morning. He set about making up the taller man’s regular drink, using a dark marker to scrawl his newest pick up line on the cup. Aren’t you tired from running through my dreams all night? 

“Hiya, Samich, one red eye with extra sugar.” 

“You remembered my order?” The deep voice rumbled, a grin stretching his full lips. 

Gabe winked and took the guy’s money. He took his change back, blushing attractively as he read over the words on the cup. He opened his mouth to say something when the bell over the door rang. Gabe sighed as Sam turned away. He’d almost gotten a reaction. He didn’t know what the dark haired man thought of his cheesy pickup lines, but he’d been in every morning this week so he must not mind. 

He spent the rest of the day in a fog of happiness. Perhaps he was a hopeless romantic, but he couldn’t wait until the next morning. At three o’clock Balthazar came to relieve him and sighed at the happy expression on his friend’s face. 

“You saw your lover again, didn’t you?” He asked in his posh British accent that made everything he said sound mocking, but then again he almost always was mocking someone. 

“He’s not my lover.” 

“Don’t pout Gaby baby. It’s unbecoming.” 

Gabe stuck out his tongue, pouring caramel into his hot chocolate. 

“If you’re not careful you’ll be diabetic by the time your thirty.” 

“Don’t be jealous, Zar. Not everyone can keep the figure I have and the boys I get.” 

Balthazar snorted as he tied his apron around his thin waist. “Like I’ve got trouble getting anyone into my bed. I’d already have your man if I wanted him.” 

“Don’t you dare!” Gabriel glared. 

“Relax, I know you’re wooing him. I’m not that much of an arse, even if I’ve got a fine one.” 

Now it was Gabriel’s turn to snort. “You’re ego, man, it’s rivaled only by my older brothers.” 

“What did I do to be insulted in such ways?” 

“You know damn well you deserve it.” Gabe settled himself at the counter. “What do you think of him?” 

“Who? You’re Sammy boy?” 

“Don’t call him that, he doesn’t like it.” 

Balthazar rolled his eyes. “I think you’re damn smitten and I haven’t seen that before. He must be awful special. Do you even know him though, Gabriel?” 

“Not yet, but I’d like to.” 

“Just be careful. I don’t want to see you get hurt again, like what happened with Kali.” 

“Aww, you care, Zar!” 

“Shut up, you idiot.” But the Brit smiled, “I don’t want to have to try and kick his ass. He’s much bigger than me and I need my face pretty.” 

Gabe laughed. 

“For what it’s worth I think he likes you. He doesn’t come in on your days off.” 

“He doesn’t?” He perked up instantly, that meant something right? That Sam only came in on the days Gabe was working. It had to be a good thing. Maybe he was coming in for Gabriel. That would be wonderful. 

“Nope, and even when you don’t wait on him, he’s only got eyes for you. It’s kind of disgusting actually. Just give him your number already so I don’t have to see it.” 

Gabe just laughed, seeing the black Chevy pull up outside the shop. “I’m out, Zar, don’t burn the place down.” 

“Just get out.” Balthazar rolled his eyes and tossed an empty cup at him. Gabe tossed it back as he grabbed his stuff. The horn honked as he reached the door. 

“Cool it, Dean-o. I know you missed my beautiful face, but relax.” 

“Hello, Gabriel.” Cas’s voice was drown out by Dean’s. 

“Shut it, Gabe. You know I don’t have to pick you up. I only do it for Cas.” 

“Yeah, yeah I know. Cassie’s got your balls in his pocket.” 

“Gabriel!” Dean growled. 

“Gabriel, please do not antagonize him. He is having a bad day.” 

“Fine, sorry.” Gabe grumbled. 

“I’m just gonna drop you guys off. I gotta go pick up my brother.” Dean looked pissed. 

Dean dropped them off at Gabe’s apartment and drove off with squealing tires. Cas was watching the car disappear with a concerned look. 

“Is he alright?” 

“He will be. He’s just angry at Lucifer.” 

“Hopefully he kicks the prick’s ass.” Gabe grumbled, sometimes he hated his family. Although he didn’t always get along with Dean, he preferred him to most of his brothers, Castiel being the exception. “Come on, Cassie. I’ve got left over pizza and a few beers waiting in the fridge.” 

 

*** 

 

Gabriel was mixing up his own hot chocolate when Sam came in. It had been a few days since he’d been in and Gabe had begun to worry that he wouldn’t be back. But when he looked up he saw why. Sam had a yellowing black eye and a split lip that had scabbed over. 

“What happened to your face?” The words were out of his mouth before he could think if it was a good idea to ask. 

He shrugged, “I got into a fight.” 

“I’d hate to see the other guy.” 

Sam just nodded and Gabriel went to make his drink, throwing in a fresh chocolate croissant (his personal favorites) for free. “I broke his nose at least. Fucker should’ve just left me alone.” 

The beat up face inspired what Gabriel thought to be a brilliant line. Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven? 

“Here you are, Sam-a-lamb.” He was just handing it over when the guy’s phone rang, Eye of the Tiger blasting from his pocket. 

“Shit, that’s my brother.” He said handing Gabe some cash before running out. He sighed. Would he ever get a break?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story. I had a lot of fun writing Gabe's terrible pick up lines.


	3. Starting New

Sam  sighed as he settled into bed. His head hurt and his lip throbbed.  The fact that he’d broken Lucifer’s nose the only thing making him feel better. Dean had left hours ago on a date with  Cas  and was unlikely to be back that night since  Cas  had his own place. That left Sam with absolutely nothing to do. He opened up his phone to flip through his contacts, not sure if he should both er  trying to hang out with anyone. Jess would only fret over him if she saw his face.  Cas  was obviously busy. Brady would only want to go out and get drunk. He settled for shooting a text to Jo, but she was out of town with Ash. He gave up and settled into a more comfortable position on the couch, the bruises on his chest pulling painfully as he shifted, and found himself looking at the  pictures he’d snapped of the coffee cups over the last  few  weeks . 

_ Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again? _

_ I hope you know CPR because you take my breath away. _

_ Aren’t you tired from running through my dreams all night? _

_ Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven? _

And his favorite so far, the one from  the day before .  _ I’m not drunk, you’re just intoxicating. _

He enjoyed flirting with the barista.  Gabe was the name written on the name tag pinned to the gaudy green uniform shirt. Gabe. He liked the sound of it, the way it rol led off his tongue. Decision  made, he decided to ask for his number the next day . He was thinking of borrowing the Impala and taking  the brunette out to his and Dean’s favorite diner on the outskirts of town. Then maybe going out for a drive in the country. Sam dozed off imagining  a night with the cute brunette.

“Sammy, why you sleeping on the couch?”  Dean asked, when the slamming door startled Sam awake. Light streamed through the windows. He was surprised to have slept through the night without any nightmares. That hadn’t happened in such a long time.

“Are you just getting home?”

“ You  weren’t even awake.”  Dean grinned. Sam was happy to see his brother so happy and he could attribute most of that to  Cas . Introducing them was one of the best decisions Sam  had  ever made. 

“Is that a hickey?”

“Fuck off, Sam.” But there was laughter in his voice.

“I’m off to get coffee.” 

“Gonna go flirt with your new boyfriend?”

“Excuse me?”

“ Cas  said someone’s been feeding you pick up lines.”

Sam sighed. “He didn’t even know what a pick  up  line was until I explained. You really need to get him into this century. Seriously, how can he be so clueless?”

Dean shrugged, “From what I understand, his brothers babied him a lot. I haven’t actually met most of them.”

“Well, if they’re like Lucifer then that’s probably for the best.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Better I guess. My chest still hurts, I think I’ve got a bruised rib or two, but my face is mostly healed.” 

Dean merely nodded. A few bruised ribs weren’t anything to be concerned about. They’d survived a hell of a lot worse from their father growing  up . It was one of the things Sam still had nightmares about. That and Lucifer.

He changed his shirt and headed out towards the coffee shop with his bag over his shoulder. Unfortunately Gabe wasn’t standing behind the counter. A thin man with a shit eating grin stood there in his stead.  His name tag read Balthazar. 

“Heya Lover boy.” The man spoke with a condescending British accent. “Gabe couldn’t make it in today, but he left something for you.”

He waved a cup with familiar writing before he set about making his order. He handed it over with a chuckle.

_ Samsquatch _ _ , _

_ Your lips look lonely, would they like to meet mine? _

“Does he do this with everyone?” Sam asked, handing over cash and dropping his change in the tip jar.

“Not in the least. He’s a flirt sure, but nothing like this.”

“Really?”

Balthazar looked up from the counter he was wiping down. “I’m not one to lie to spare anyone’s feelings, especially not someone I don’t even know. But I do care about Gabe, so don’t you hurt him.”

“I don’t plan to.” Sam was startled by the sudden intensity of the conversation.

“No one ever does, but it still happens. The thing is, he’s got too big of a heart for his own good. He cares far more than he’ll ever let on. Just don’t yank him around, alright?” 

Sam nodded. The bell dinged above the door announcing the arrival of a group of girls. Balthazar went to wait on them and Sam found a corner table to study  for his upcoming exams ,  but his  thoughts  were  consumed by  his  conversation with the Brit.

** *** **

It was late and Sam rubbed a hand over his eyes. Exams were hell, especially when he hadn’t slept. He’d woken up three times the night before screaming and eventually given up trying. Now he was facing a double shift at the auto shop since Bobby was out of town. It was promising to be an awful day. He nearly walked straight by the coffee shop since Gabe didn’t usually work Tuesdays, but he needed the caffeine.

He was standing in line when he noticed the familiar golden hair seated at a corner table, back to him. He grinned, a plan forming in his mind. The Brit he’d spoken to earlier in the week was working the register.

“Red eye, extra sugar and whatever his favorite drink it.” He pointed to the corner and the Brit rolled his eyes.

“Diabetes it is then.” 

He watched the man make up hot chocolate and drown it in  caramel  before topping it in whip cream. “He seriously drinks that?”

“On a daily basis.” Balthazar grimaced, setting both cups on the counter.

“Can I  borrow that marker?”

Balthazar raised an eye brow in judgment before handing it over. He tilted his head to watch what Sam was writing.  _ I seem to have lost my number, can I have yours? _

“That’s horrid.”

“Like  his were any better.” Sam rolled his eyes but took the cups, heading over to the corner.

“This seat taken?” He asked, holding  out  the cup.

“Well, I’m. . .  oh. Sam. Hi.” He stuttered out, slowly taking the cup. His eyes scanned over the cup and a grin lit up his face. It made Sam’s breath catch to be the cause of that look. He gestured to the empty seat at his table. “I was actually waiting for my brother, but I like you better.”

“How can you drink that?” Sam asked as he watched Gabe sip at the drink.

“Like this.” He took a giant gulp before gasping and sticking his tongue.

“Hey, it’ s probably hot.”

“No shit.” He scrunched up his nose in an adorable way.

“If you’re not doing anything Friday could I take you out?”

Gabe looked up a t his with wide eyes. “Well, I. . .”

“Sam! I am surprised to see you here.”  Cas  interrupted, making Sam want to smack his head onto the table in frustration.

“Cassie, you’re late.” Gabe grinned. Sam put two and two together with a shocked gasp.

“Tell me  Cas  isn’t the brother you were waiting on.”

“Yeah, why?”

“Oh, this is the barista you’ve been flirting with.”  Cas  inserted knowingly. “Lucifer definitely won’t let this alone.”

“Lucifer?” Gabe looked between them confused. Sam subconsciously touched his bruised ribs. “He did that to your face, didn’t he?”

Sam nodded.

“Because you’re the guy he’s obsessed with who dumped him.”

Sam nodded again.

“And that’s why Dean wanted to kill him, because you’re  Deano’s  little brother.”

One more nod.

“So now my brother  _ and _  your brother are going to want to kill me for going out with you  on Friday.”

Sam grinned. “Really, you’ll go?”

“If you don’t mind that I’m related to that prick.”

Overjoyed, he held out his phone for Gabe to put his number in. “I’ve got to go to w ork, but I’ll text you. And  Cas ,  can you not mention this to Dean until I have a chance to tell him myself.”

“When will that be?”

“After I get the Impala for Friday.” Sam grinned, a new spring in his step as he left. So m aybe the day wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

** Fin **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gods, I'm so fucking sorry you guys. I completely forgot about this story even though I've had the finished chapter on my laptop for ages. I'm so horrible, but anyway here's the last chapter. I considered making this longer and adding in their date. I might be convinced to still to that if enough people request it, but as of right now I don't have that planned.
> 
> As always, these characters belong to the creators and writers of supernatural. I just like to imagine my favorite babies in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for Gabriel's point of view. I'll post the next chapter next weekend.


End file.
